


Go. To. Sleep.

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari takes it upon himself to get Seijuurou to go to sleep, though... That might prove much harder than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go. To. Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I bsed this entire story lmao I'm sorry if it sucks :u

“Sei-chan, are you tired?” Kazunari asked as he watched his husband attempt to focus on a project he was working on. His hands were shaking and he seemed to be having trouble staying awake. Kazunari frowned--maybe he didn’t hear him?--and spoke again. “Hey, Sei-chan.” 

“Hm?” Seijuurou paused his work, turning to look at Kazunari. He blinked slowly, attempting to keep himself from falling asleep where he was sitting. “What did you say, Kazunari?”

“I asked you if you were tired.” Kazunari repeated. “I think you need to go to sleep.” The black haired man frowned, standing up. “Before you make yourself sick again.” 

Seijuurou frowned, looking at Kazunari. “I’m just fine, Kazunari. I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” He retorted, biting back a yawn. “There’s no need to worry about it.” 

“No need to worry my ass, Sei-chan! Come on, you’re exhausted, I can tell.” Kazunari exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips like a mother. “I can’t believe you do this to yourself.” His frown deepened and he took a step forward, grabbing Seijuurou by the arm and hoisting him up to his feet. “I’m going to make you go to sleep.”

Seijuurou frowned, attempting to get himself free from Kazunari’s grip. “Let me go, Kazunari. I’m fine.” He repeated his earlier statement. As he struggled to get free, he lost his balance--not that he had any, tired as he was--and nearly fell. 

“Careful!” Kazunari reached forward and grabbed Seijuurou’s other arm, helping him to regain his balance. “Okay, you need to go to sleep.” He said finally, turning to take Seijuurou to their bedroom, gently pulling on his husband’s wrists as he walked. 

Seijuurou gave no more arguments and allowed Kazunari to take him into the bedroom, but refused to lay down once he was sat down on the bed. “I don’t see why you’re so intent on making me go to sleep.” He crossed his arms, giving Kazunari a look. “I have things to finish today.”

“And I don’t see why you’re so insistent on staying awake. You’re going to kill yourself like that sometime.” Kazunari retorted. “I don’t care what you think you have to do, you need to go to sleep first.” He pushed Seijuurou down onto the bed, covering him with the blanket at the foot of it. “I will lay down on you if I have to.” 

Seijuurou rolled his eyes, letting out a short puff of air. “Fine, fine, I’ll rest for a while.” He finally conceded. “I don’t want to sleep for too long during the day, though, so you had better come to wake me up sometime before evening.”

It was Kazunari’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Sei-chan.” He turned, knowing full well Seijuurou didn’t actually plan on resting, and went to the door, where he turned off the light. “I’ll wake you up before dinner when Shin-chan gets home from his trip.” 

Seijuurou nodded, turning on his side as Kazunari left. The moment his footsteps stopped in the living room, he sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. He sat there working on a few things before he could hear Kazunari coming back toward the bedroom. 

“Sei-chan, I’m seriously going to knock you out one of these days.” Kazunari shook his head as he stood in the doorway. “You need sleep.” He stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, arms crossed. 

“I’m fine, Kazunari.” Seijuurou replied, repressing yet another yawn that threatened to escape. He set the book he had been writing on down and looked his husband in the eyes. “You worry too much.” 

“Yeah, and you don’t worry enough!” Kazunari snapped back. “One of these days you’re going to overwork yourself to the point of nearly dying. I don’t want to have to take another hospital visit.” He came over to the bed and turned off the lamp, taking the book and setting it on the floor. “If you’re going to be that stubborn, I’m just gonna lay down on you.” 

“Kazunari--” Before Seijuurou could finish his sentence, Kazunari had made himself comfortable, effectively pushing him back onto the bed with little room for movement. “Get off me!” 

“Not until you go to sleep.” Kazunari replied, looking at Seijuurou with a hint of teasing in his eyes. “I told you I’d do it--you didn’t believe me.”

“Well your elbow is currently resting right inside my rib cage, so I’d appreciate it if you moved.” Seijuurou snapped, attempting to shift slightly so that Kazunari’s elbow wasn’t digging into his ribs. 

Kazunari laughed quietly and moved a bit so that he wasn’t causing any discomfort. “There, now go to sleep, because I’m not getting up until you do, and if it takes until Shin-chan gets home, then so be it.”

Seijuurou sighed--he just wasn’t going to get out of this. “Okay fine, do whatever you want.” He mumbled, staring at the ceiling. How the hell was he supposed to be able to fall asleep? He lay there staring at the ceiling for a long while, waiting for something to happen. 

“Oh my god Sei-chan just close your eyes,” Kazunari teased, noticing Seijuurou’s inability to fall asleep. “I’ll cover them for you so you can actually get some rest if you want.” 

“No, I’m fine,” Seijuurou shook his head, finally closing his eyes. “I don’t need you to do everything for me, Kazunari.” His voice trailed off as he yawned and just like that, he was sound asleep. 

Kazunari smiled as he turned to look at Seijuurou. He kissed the redhead’s cheek and moved off him, sitting up. “You’re too cute…”


End file.
